Dile que
by DANY DE EVANS
Summary: Soul es supuesta mente "infiel" a Maka, y ella lo vio con sus propios ojos, - Liz no le permitirá estar deprimida, desde hace 7 años que somos novios Liz, no puedo dejar eso - Déjame explicártelo, por favor-Tengo que hacerte una muy importante pregunta Maka. One-shot, SongFic DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, NO SEAN MALOS : (


HOLA CHCOS Y CHICAS DE FF, este es un pequeño (no tanto) one-shot

Sigo viva :3

Pronto habrá conti de Romeo and Juliett

Falta poco….los que no conozcan esa historia….

Ponte a leer c: AHORA :okno:

Bueno, este es un songfic (según yo)

Basado en la canción "Dile que" de Mc Aese.

Es una canción hermosa *¬*

Sin más, inicien a leer

P.S.D: Soul Eater no es mío, es de Ockubo-Sama, c: si fuese mío, sería SoMa, MUCHO SoMa

* * *

"Dile que"

Maka´Pov

Entré cansada a mi departamento, no podía creer lo que hice hoy, y que juro no volverá a repetirse, todo fue culpa de Liz, y claro está del estúpido de Soul.

Me quite los tacones negros que tenía puestos y caminé a la cocina mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado apenas el día de ayer.

* * *

Flash Back

-¿estas segura de eso Maka? –dijo Tsubaki

-claro que lo estoy, lo vi con mis propios ojos- dije con tristeza en la voz

-olvídalo Maka, no vale la pena, es un idiota.

-Liz ¿Cómo que no vale la pena? Es mi arma, era mi mejor amigo, era mi novio, fue mi novio por años, Liz , AÑOS , no meses, no semanas, AÑOS , y…y yo….. ¿Qué haré? No le he hablado desde ayer, y le tengo bastante rencor pero….. No me puedo alejar de él, es mi arma.

-eso no importa, solo trata de no dirigirle la palabra más que para lo necesario-dijo Liz como si nada.

-no es tan sencillo-di un prolongado suspiro, sentí un pequeño golpecito en la espalda, al voltearme vi a Hero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola Maka

-ha, hola Hero ¿te pueda ayudar en algo?

-bueno, con eso que tú y Eater terminaron me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar mañana conmigo- di un largo suspiro, debí de suponer que todo el mundo lo sabría

-la verdad Hero es que…..

-Es que le encantaría ir contigo- me interrumpió Liz mientras me tapaba la boca con su mano

-genial, nos vemos mañana Maka- sonrió triunfante, se dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando se perdió de vista Liz me soltó la boca, yo estaba intentando desesperadamente librarme de su agarre para decirle a Hero que no quería, pero Liz es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Liz?- chillé ofendida

-porque, si lo que deseas es no pensar más en Soul, no te vendría mal una ayudita

-pero Liz, no necesito salir con alguien para despejar mi mente

-shhhh, yo sé lo que hago

-no me shushees Liz, aparte no tengo ropa adecuada para eso, y si pasa por mí al departamento ¿Qué le diré a Soul?

-tu déjamelo a mí, hoy te irás conmigo, y te quedarás a dormir en mi casa para que Hero pase por ti mañana ahí- solté un largo suspiro, nadie podía contra Liz cuando se propone algo

-está bien, pero, debo de hablarle a Soul para avisarle que iré a dormir contigo y, no quiero hablar con él.

-dame tu celular-me ordeno Liz

-aquí tienes, pero ¿para qué? – Liz estaba ya con el celular en el oído y esperando a que alguien contestará

-_Maka, Dios, Maka ¿eres tú? Necesito hablar contigo_

_-_claro que n soy Maka tonto.

-_Solo eres tú Liz ¿Por qué pareció como celular de Maka? Bueno, como sea ¿Qué necesitas? _

_-_Hoy Maka se quedará a dormir conmigo y con Patty- se oyó un suspiro por el otro lado de la línea

-_Está bien, pero, por favor, si ves a Maka, dile que necesito hablar con ella _

_-_claro, yo le digo- mintió Liz-hablamos luego

Colgó el celular y vio con ojos inquisidores

-¿ves? No hay problema- di un largo suspiro

-está bien Liz, tu ganas- me levanté de mi asiento y la miré a los ojos- ¿nos podemos ir ya?

-claro, nos vemos Tsubaki

-adiós chicas, cuídate Maka-chan

-igual tu Tsubaki

-No estoy segura de esto Liz

-¿Por qué no?, te ves hermosa, solamente me falta terminar de peinarte y maquillarte, y te verás hermosa

La miré con recelo, no me gustaban tantos mimos hacia mí, aparte de que esto me recordaba a cuando tuve mi primera cita con Soul, hace ya como 7 años.

Después de que Liz batallará con mi cabello, durante casi dos horas, me liberó de su cepillo y plancha, para volverme a sujetar con su monumento de maquillaje, aunque esté es más sencillo.

Oí el timbre de la mansión de Kid sonar, y luego como Liz bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras

Bajé lentamente los escalones, y vi como a Hero se le caía la mandíbula al verme, y la verdad, hasta yo me puse así cuando me vi.

Estaba usando un vestido Strapple, la parte del pecho hasta la cintura era liso, de color negro, después caía en holanes blancos y grises hasta los muslos, y en la cintura tenía un pequeño moño rojo, tenía puestos unos tacones de 8cm. Negros con cintas enredadas en mis tobillos, el cabello lo tenía acomodado en una cebolla con mechones de cabello alrededor del rostro en caireles y unas trenzas que me cruzaban la parte superior del cráneo.

Hero venía vestido con un pantalón de vestir, una camiseta blanca mal abrochada, y una corbata negra, aparte de un ramo de flores en las manos.

-Maka, te ves hermosa- pronuncio lentamente mientras me tendía las flores- las traje para ti

-eh, gracias

-bueno chicos, nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela, Hero, tienes que ir a dejar a Maka a su departamento- el solo asintió, salimos de la mansión de Kid en silenció

-y ¿a donde iremos?

-hice reservación en el restaurante central de Death City – me sonrío

-ah, está bien- me abrió la puerta de su coche y me subí

El trayecto fue rápido, no estaba tan lejos la Mansión de Kid del restaurante. La verdad, no quiero estar aquí, pero ya no me queda de otra.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Caminé lentamente hacia mi habitación después de haber tomado un vaso con agua, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, no tenía ánimos de ver a Soul. Pero justamente en ese momento, el Rey de Roma salió de su habitación.

Traía puesto un esmoquin negro con una corbata roja, era muy probable que el fuese a salir a algún lado…. Con alguien, este pensamiento me dolió.

Es cierto, yo hice lo mismo, pero yo fui (literalmente) obligada, baje la mirada para no tener que ver sus ojos.

-Maka.- susurró lentamente- necesito que vengas un segundo conmigo

-eh…. Yo, tengo que hacer algo

-Por favor- dijo cerca de mi oído, no me di cuenta que se había acercado a mí, levante lentamente la vista y ocurrió justo lo que temía.

Siempre al encontrarme con sus ojos entraba como en trance, sin pensármelo asentí lentamente, el me tomo de la mano y me llevó hasta la sala de música que estaba a un lado de su cuarto.

Sé sentó frente al piano negro que tenía, yo me quede parada e inmóvil en la puerta, no sabía lo que él esperaba que hiciera, y ni sabía lo que él va a hacer.

-Maka, primero que nada, quiero que prometas que escucharás toda la canción- yo asentí lentamente- y también tienes que prometer que me escucharás después de que la oigas- yo volví a asentir- esta es la primera canción que compongo que llevé voz y no solo sea piano, y es solo para ti.

Comenzó a teclear lentamente la superficie del piano y la música inundaba la habitación.. *(de la canción quiten cualquier sonido que no sea el piano y la voz obviamente , hay una versión así en youtube)**

Coro x2:

Dile que no intente borrarme de ti

Dile que nunca lo amaras como a mí

Dile que yo te enseñe que era el amor

Di que nunca va quitar de ti mi olor

Ve y dile que te diga que eres el amor de su vida

Y en la subida se mida con las bebidas

Que te abrace con la fuerza con la que yo lo hice

Que cuando no salga lo que planearon improvise

Ve y dile que te regale dulces de colores

Y que no te de tantas flores para que las valores

Dile que jamás te vas a olvidar de mí

Y enséñalo a besar tan bien como yo te enseñe a ti

Infórmale como es que te gusta que te traten

Y que en sus peleas siempre hay ganador no existe el empate

Que él siempre va a tener la culpa de todo

Y que si quiere durar contigo hay que ponerse a modo

Cuéntale que hacia yo para volverte loca

Que te apriete la espalda mientras te muerda la boca

Avísale tu horario para que él no sea un estorbo

Que a veces te bese lindo y a veces con morbo

Que reinvente sus chistes para que siempre te den risa

Que cuando te vea no le lata el corazón tan deprisa

Que no tarde más de dos horas sin mandar un mensaje

Que nunca se valla al oxxo corriendo de coraje

Recordé cada una de las veces que había discutido con él, miles de veces sabía que me dejaba ganar y admitía la culpa, otras, de verdad lo hacía enojar y se iba a su habitación, pero siempre le pedía perdón, el a mí, o yo a él.

Coro x2:

Dile que no intente borrarme de ti

Dile que nunca lo amaras como a mi

Dile que yo te enseñe que era el amor

Di que nunca va quitar de ti mi olor

Aclare que nunca se compare conmigo

Porque yo te enseñe a vivir fui tu novio y amigo

Dile que no hable nunca de aquel loco que te amo

Que ahorita es el sí, pero que antes de el fui yo

Dile que cuando viajen juntos te despierte con un beso

Que eres celosa pero que disfrute como yo estar preso

Que no le de hambre en medio de tu novela

Y que si te habla al odio despacito tus hormonas vuelan

Dile que te engañaba o al menos eso creías

Y que por mi culpa ya ni en tu sombra confías

Háblale de mis detalles y de mis errores

Para que no los cometa y no existan los dolores

Cuéntale que a ti no te gustan los humanos

Por qué no sabes perdonar un error del mismo

Que te haga sonreír cuando caminen de la mano

Que te sostenga cuando vayas a caer al abismo

Dile que te de su abrigo aunque muera de frio

Y que su papa te haga de cenar como el mío

Mientras estaré tranquilo y buscare testigos

Porque tu no mientes y dijiste que te casarías conmigo

Coro x2:

Dile que no intente borrarme de ti

Dile que nunca lo amaras como a mí

Dile que yo te enseñe que era el amor

Di que nunca va quitar de ti mi olor

Me vino a la mente cuando fui a conocer a sus padres, y como le habían dado la noche libre a los sirvientes, el padre de Soul hiso la cena, la cual he de admitir le quedo deliciosa, recordé cuando fuimos de viaje a la playa de Death City, que está a 2 días de viaje de Death City.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que Soul se acercó a mí y me limpio las lágrimas

-Mientes- dije en un susurró ahogado, lo aparté de mi- Mientes.- dije con voz más clara ahora- ¿creía que me engañabas? Yo te vi con mis propios ojos, te estabas besando con Kim, justo el día de nuestro aniversario de 7 años- mis lágrimas no podían dejar de resbalar por mi rostro

-Maka, prometiste escucharme, escúchame por favor- dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la pared y sus manos apresaron mis muñecas y las llevaron a cada lado de mi cabeza

-Todo fue un gran error, una gran equivocación Maka, ¿crees que podría engañarte a ti? No soy tu padre, déjame explicártelo.

Guardé silenció un momento pensando si de verdad quería escuchar sus argumentos, después de un par de minutos por fin dije:

-Habla – el dio un gran suspiro

- Te estaba esperando a ti, frente al restaurante donde te dije que nos viéramos, las flores que viste, eran para ti, llegó Kim y me preguntó por qué estaba ahí, no le quise dar muchas explicaciones así que solo dije que esperaba a alguien- volvió a suspirar- inesperadamente me besó, sin mi consentimiento, cuando me soltó solo te vi a ti llorando, dándote media vuelta y yéndote corriendo, intenté seguirte, pero tenías mucha ventaja.

Una parte de mi decía que era cierto, y otra me decía que era mentira, me quedé callada pensando.

-No sé si creerte- dije lentamente

-Maka ¿alguna vez te he mentido? ¿Alguna vez te he engañado?

-No, pero….

Sus labios interrumpieron mis cavilaciones mentales, me besó con pasión, y más que nada, con amor, por más que intenté resistir, soy débil, así que le correspondí y até mis brazos detrás de su cuello, Nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones

-Maka, no te podría engañar, jamás en la vida, y antier, te quería preguntar algo, muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-llevamos 7 años de ser novios ¿no?- yo asentí con la cabeza- aparte de otros 4 años de amistad- yo volví a asentir- Maka, tenía que preguntarte si tu… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Esa pregunta me llegó por sorpresa, me quedé muda del asombro, cuando pude reaccionar, mis lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos, estaba muy feliz.

-Si- dije con la voz temblorosa- Si quiero casarme contigo Soul- el me alzó en brazos mientras me besaba

-Así estaremos, juntos para siempre- concluyó él con voz decidida.

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ ESTE ONE-SHOT

la verdad no soy muy fanática de este tipo de música, pero me gusta mucho lo que dice la canción, es tan linda ~~~~

no me maten por favor

pronto habrá conti de Romeo and Juliett (si no lo has leído ¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?

mi comida favorita son sus reviews

así que... ALIMENTENME

por cierto, esta en mis planes hacer un fic M , así que dentro de un par de semanas lo verán por ahí jajajajajaja

COMIDA, COMIDA, COMIDA, COMIDA ~


End file.
